Primera Cita
by belen.maidana.3388
Summary: Despues de los eventos del capitulo 60 del remake de Dr. Slump. Taro y Tsururin tienen su primera cita ¿como les ira? One-shot.
Era una mañana soleada en la Aldea Pingüino, y en esta mañana soleada había un joven que estaba a una unos pasos de chica y que estaba listo para pedirle algo

Taro: (hablando para si mismo) bien, hoy es el día, tu puedes hacerlo Taro, ¿Cómo se lo digo?, eh Tsururin ¿Qué tal si salimos el fin de semana?, o Tsururin ¿quieres que salgamos este fin de semana en una cita?, o ¿salimos este fin de semana?, ahh (suspira) tengo problemas, bien ¡aquí voy! (se acerca a ella)

Tsururin: (se da la vuelta) ¡buenos días Taro!

Taro: ¡aahhh! (da un salto hacia atrás) ¡buenos días Tsururin! (nervioso y sonrojado) ¡es un bello día! ¿no?

Tsururin: si, es muy bello

Taro: Tsururin, algo una cosa que quiero

Tsururin: dime

Taro: que quería decirte que…

Tsururin: ¿si?

Taro: quería decirte…

Tsururin: humm

Taro: Q-que, ahh (inhala) ¿¡quieres salir este fin de semana conmigo Tsururin!?

Tsururin: ¡Taro! (se sonroja un poco) por supuesto

Taro: claro lo entiendo, desde un principio supuse que yo no O.O ¿¡que dijiste!?

Tsururin: dije que si quiero salir contigo Taro

Taro: ¡ah! ¡que bien!, entonces ¿Qué te parece el sábado, eso de las 8:00?

Tsururin: claro

Taro: ¡excelente!, n-nos vemos

Tsururin: hasta entonces

Entonces Taro parte de allí. Mas tarde con sus amigos

Taro: ¡lo hice! ¡invite a Tsururin a una cita!

Piske: ¡bien echo hermano! ¡sabia que lo lograrías!

Tsukutsun: bien por ti Taro

Obotchaman: felicidades

Arale: ¡Yojoji! ¿y que van a hacer?

Taro: bueno, planeo llevarla cenar a el nuevo restaurante del pueblo, Botamochi Yoko, además esa noche abra baile en el restaurante

Arale: ¡jupi! ¡debe ser muy divertido!

Akane: ¿ese restaurante?, pero es muy difícil conseguir reservación hay, ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

Taro: ha, para eso tengo mis métodos Akane

Piske: se ofreció de voluntario para limpiar los baños del restaurante por una semana

Taro: ¡ah! ¡PISKE! ¡TE DIJE QUE NO LO CONTARAS!

Akane: jijiji, era de esperarse

Taro: ¡NO TE BURLES AKANE!, de cualquier forma logre conseguir la reservación para ir a cenar con Tsururin esa noche

Tsukutsun: ¿estarás bien Taro?, sabes como puede ser mi hermana si se llega a enojar

Taro: todo estará bien Tsukutsun, no habrá problema

Tsukutsun: esta bien, solo un consejo

Taro: claro ¿Cuál es?

Tsukutsun: (se acerca mas el) ¡no intentes pasarte de listo con mi hermana!, ¡porque si lo haces!, ¡el vuelto no va hacer caramelo! ¿¡oíste!?

Taro: a-ah claro (un poco asustado)

Tsukutsun: ok, que se diviertan (le da un puñetazo amistoso en el hombro)

Taro: si

En la noche del sábado Taro se estaba preparando para su cita, tenia listo que consistía en un esmoquin con corbata azul, y un par de zapatos negros

Taro: ¿Cómo me veo Piske?

Piske: hermano ¡te ves increíble!

Taro: gracias, ¡uuyy! (apretando los puños en alto) ¡no puedo creer que al fin tendré mi cita con Tsururin! (agarra un peine y empieza a peinar su cabello) esta noche todo será perfecto

Piske: se que así será, te esforzaste mucho

Luego de terminar de arreglarse fue a la casa de los Tsun (ose a ya saben, la nave en la que llegaron a la aldea) para buscar a Tsururin y toca la puerta

Taro: Tsururin, soy yo Taro, vine a recogerte para ir a nuestra cita

Entonces la puerta se abre, a lo que Taro da unos atrás, y sale Tsururin quien traía un vestido chino largo de color azul, con unos zapatos que combinaban, su clásico peinado de dos rodetes pero ahora llevaba una flor blanca en uno de ellos

Taro: ¡hay! (se sonroja)

Tsururin: hola Taro

Taro: ¡ahhh!

Tsururin: ¿no diras nada?

Taro: h-hola Tsururin, t-te ves muy bien

Tsururin: gracias (un poco sonrojada) tu también te ves bien

Taro: ¡huuy!

Akane: (aparece de repente junto con Arale, Gatchan, Piske y Obotchaman) ¡miren! ¡aquí esta la feliz pareja!

Taro: ¡AH! (se asusta) A-Akane, ¿¡que hacen ustedes aquí!?

Arale: ¡venimos a desearles suerte hoy!

Tsukutsun: (saliendo de la nave) si, todos queremos que tengan suerte hoy

Piske: ¡buena suerte hermano!

Obotchaman: ¡que la pasen bien!

Akane: ¡diviértanse!

Arale: ¡YOJOJOIII!

Tsukutsun: (se acerca a Taro) se que cuidaras bien de mi hermana Taro (se acerca mas y le habla en voz baja) ¡pero recuerda!, ¡no te pases de listo!, ¡o ya veras!

Taro: si, si, por supuesto o_o;

Entonces Taro y Tsururin se empiezan a ir

Todos: ¡adiós! ¡suerte!

Después de perderlos de vista

Arale: ¿¡lo seguimos!?

Akane: ¡hay! ¿¡como crees Arale!?

Piske: tal vez no sea tan mala idea, mi hermano podría necesitar ayuda

Obotchaman: si, se veía algo nervioso

Tsukutsun: si lo seguimos podríamos asegurarnos que no intente pasarse con mi hermana

Gatchan: cupi cu

Akane: tal vez si… ¡sigámoslos!

En el restaurante con Taro y Tsururin

Tsururin: ¡que lindo!

Taro: ¡si!, todo es hermoso ¿no crees?

Se acerca a el mozo

Taro: disculpe, queremos una mesa para dos

Mozo: acompáñenme

El mozo los guía a una mesa y ellos se sientan

Taro: ah gracias

El mozo se retira

Tsururin: ¡que bello es todo!

Taro: si, amm (agarra un menú) ¿Qué vas pedir?

Tsururin: (agarra el menú) no lo se, ¿Qué me dices tu?

Taro: que tal.. el séptimo

Tsururin: ¿hígado de vaca? o_O

Taro: ¡ah!, ¡no! ¡no! ¡no!, ¡por supuesto que no! ¡sera otra cosa!

En otra mesa apartada

Akane: ¡Taro si que es un tonto!

Arale: ¡TARO ES UN…! (Akane le tapa la boca)

Akane: ¡tonta! ¡recuerda que no debe saber que estamos aquí!

Piske: espero que mi hermano no este así toda la noche

De vuelta con Taro y Tsururin

Taro: amm (saca de su bolsillo un papel y lo lee un secreto) ah am, Tsrururin… eres una chica muy hermosa

Tsururin: ¿¡eh!?

Taro: e-eres como un hermoso cerezo que florece en abril

Tsururin:…

Taro: eres mi mejor amiga

Tsururin: T-Taro ¿Qué me estas diciendo?

Taro: amm yo (intenta leer el papel)

Tsururin: ¿Qué estas viendo?

Taro: ¡eh! ¡nada! (lo oculta atrás de su espalda)

Tsururin: ¬¬ (levanta su dedo índice y lo mueve adelante y luego hacia atrás y ante esto la hoja de papel que tenia Taro voló hasta la mano de Tsururin) ¿de donde sacaste esto?

Taro: es que… leí en un manual para citas

Tsururin: ¿¡que!? ¿¡compraste de esos manuales!? }:(

Akane: ¡tonto! ¡esos manuales ya no sirven de nada!

Piske: esta empeorando las cosas

Obotchaman: ¿Qué aremos?

Arale: ¿interferimos?

Akane: ¡por supuesto que no! ¡sabrá que los seguimos hasta aquí!

Taro: amm, este… necesito ir al baño, enseguida vuelvo (se levanta de la mesa y va al baño)

En el baño

Taro: ¿¡que es lo que me esta pasando!? (mirándose al espejo) ¡me puse nervioso!, ¡Akane me dijo que no debía buscar consejo en uno de esos manuales!, ¿¡por que no la escuche!?, ¡todo se esta viniendo abajo!, ¡no! ¡tranquilo!, ¡todo ira bien!, la cita aun no a acabado, ni siquiera hemos ordenado, ¡espera hasta el postre!, hay tengo mucho material para los postres, ¿gomitas de azúcar? Hoy en día usan lo que sea para borrar, jejeje (se rasca la nuca), ¡la cita! ¡no ha acabado!

Con los demás

Piske: ¡tenemos que hacer algo antes de que lo arruine!

Akane: si, ¿pero que?

Tsukutsun: no tienen porque saber que somos nosotros, podemos interferir indirectamente

Arale: ¡JOJOIII!, ¿nos disfrazaremos de empleados e interferiremos sin que ellos lo noten?

Gatchan: ¡cu-puu!

Akane: ¡Arale! ¡eso es…! Una buena en realidad, jijiji hay que intentarlo

Tsururin estaba en su mesa leyendo el menú, se acerca a ella Akane con un esmoquin y el pelo suelto para disimular

Akane: buenas noches, me llamo Kazuyo, y seré su camarera, ¿esta usted sola?

Tsururin: ah no, mi acompañante fue al baño

Akane: oh, y… ¿que tal las cosas con el?

Tsururin: pues… bien, creo

Akane: ¿del tipo complicado?

Tsururin: no, bueno… quizás un poco, se a estado de manera desde que me recogió en mi casa

Akane: como todos los hombres, siempre actúan como tontos, y mas si se trata de mujeres

Tsururin: ¿todos son así?

Akane: si, por eso, hay que ser mas listas que ellos, si el no avanza haslo tu

Tsururin: ¿¡que!?

Akane: muestra mas seguridad ante el, o jamás llegaran a nada, si tu no lanzas la primera piedra ninguno de los dos lo ara

Tsururin: ¿y eso funciona?

Akane: pues claro, cuando salga del baño, invítalo a baila, y no aceptes un no como respuesta

Tsururin: si, creo que eso hare, ¡espera!, ¿Por qué a usted le interesa lo pase entre el y yo?

Akane: o_O; ammm, ¡oh! ¡creo que me estas llaman desde otra mesa!, ¡lo lamente debo irme! (se va rápidamente)

Tsururin: ¿¡eh!?, ¡pero no tomo mi orden!

Con Taro

Taro: amm Tsururin, ¿sabias que yo gane en un partido de béisbol contra Estados Unidos?, ¡no! ¡eso no!, ¿has visto películas de monstruos?, ¡ah! ¡no!, emm tu cabello es muy lindo, ¡perfecto!

Piske: (se le acerca disfrazado de Barman y con un bigote) invítela a bailar

Taro: ¿eh?

Puske: ¡oh! ¡l siento!, pero no pude evitar oírlo, sabe ¿debería invitarla a bailar?, y relájese mas cuando hable con ella, no diga tonterías, solo hablen como personas normales

Taro: si, creo que tiene razón… ¡espere! ¿Por qué a usted le interesa esto?

Piske: ¡oh!, ¡creo que me llaman desde la cocina!, ¡adiós! (se va como un rayo)

Taro: ¡oiga! ¡espere!

Detrás de unas plantas

Tsukutsun: ¿y como les fue?

Piske: ¡lo convencí!

Akane: ¡yo también!, ahora solo es cuestión de esperar

Taro regresa a su mesa

Taro: Tsururin

Tsururin: Taro

Taro: ¡cabello es muy lindo! (sonrojado)

Tsururin: ah-gracias

Taro:…

Tsururin:…

Ambos: ¿¡quieres bailar!?... ¡ah!

Taro: ¡digo!... tu… ¿quieres bailar conmigo?

Tsururin:.. me encantaría (sonrojada)

Entonces ambos se paran y se dirigen a la pista, allí ambos se ponen a bailar juntos

Taro: n-no _sabia que bailabas

Tsururin: generalmente no, la verdad es que no soy muy buena

Taro: ¿así?, ¡tampoco yo!

Tsururin: jajaja

Ambos continúan bailando

Piske: ¡lo hicimos! ¡mi hermano y Tsururin están bailando!

Akane: ¡funciono!, jijiji, ¡nada podrá estropearlo ahora!

Obotchaman: oigan ¿en donde esta la Srta. Arale?

Tsukutsun: hace un momento estaba aquí con Gatchan

Arale: ¡ooohhhh! ¡si! ¡si! ¡si! ¡ooooohhh!

Gatchan: cupru-pru

Akane: ¡ah!, ¡no! ¡no me digan que…!

Arale: ¡ooohhhh! ¡siiiiiii!

Arale estaba arriba del escenario con los músicos y tenia en sus manos el micrófono

Arale: ("cantado'') ¡vamos todos! ¡hay que bailar!, ¡la noche es corta hay que festejar!, ¡una pareja destaca hoy! ¡porque buscan ser algo mayor!

Taro y Tsururin: O.O

Arale: ¡baz con la chica de cabellos azabache! ¡y baz con la chica de cabellos azabache! (entonces los músicos dejan de toca) ¡baz con la chica de cabellos azabache!, ¡y luego bajo un árbol irán y se darán un beeesoo!

Akane corre hasta donde esta y le quita el micrófono

Akane: ¿¡QUE HACES!?

Arale: (toma el micrófono) animo el ambiente, ¡y digo baz con la chica…! (Akane le saca el micrófono otra vez)

Akane: ¡YA BASTA TONTA!

Arale: ¡oye aun no termino! (tira del micrófono)

Akane: ¡YO CREO SI! (tira del micrófono)

Arale: ¡dámelo! (tira de el)

Akane: ¡SUELTALO! (tira de el)

Arale: ¡suéltalo tu! (tira de el)

Akane: ¡LO VAS A ARRUINAR TODO!

Arale: ¡NO ES CIERTO!

Akane: ¡SI ES CIERTO!

Arale: ¡NO ES!

Akane: ¡SI ES!

Arale: ¡NO ES!

Akane: ¡SI ES!

Arale: ¡NO ES!

Entonces van a hacia ellos Piske, Tsukutsun, y Obotchaman

Tsukutsun: ¡Arale! ¡Akane!

Piske: ¡dejen de pelear todos los están viendo!

Tsururin: ¿¡que esto!? (Taro y ella se les acercan)

Taro: ¡Piske!, ¡Akane!, ¡Tsukutsun!, ¡Arale!, ¡Obotchaman!, ¿¡que están haciendo aquí!?

Arale: ¡Hoyoyo!

Akane: ¿¡nosotros!?, ¡nada!, solo _ vinimos _ a pedir algo para llevar

Tsururin: ¿y por que llevas un esmoquin?

Akane: me… sienta bien

Tsukutsun: jaja (con la mano en la nuca)

Piske: ¡guau hermano!, ¡no la dejes ir!

Akane: ¡en fin!, nos quedaríamos pero _ ya debemos irnos, ¡así que adiós! (como un rayo todos se van corriendo)

Taro: ahhh

Tsururin: eso fue raro

Taro: si (asiente)

Mas tarde de regreso a casa

Taro: Tsururin, lamento que nuestra cita no haya salido como lo planee, no te culpo si no quieres salir conmigo

Tsururin: ¿¡de que hablas!?, ¡me encantaría volver a salir contigo!

Taro: ¿¡Que!?, ¿¡en serio!?

Tsururin: ¡claro que si! ^-^

Taro: ¡ahhh! :D

Tsururin: pero, ¡quiero que me prometas algo!

Taro: ¿Qué cosa?

Tsururin: deja de actuar raro siempre que estas conmigo, simplemente háblame como una persona normal

Taro: ¡ah! Claro, me esforzare en eso

Tsururin: jimm, sabes, tal vez esta cita no fue tan mala (se acerca a el y le da un beso en la mejilla)

Taro: ¡ooohhhh! (super rojo)

Tsururin: jijiji

Fin.


End file.
